We are(not) Married
by lazypi
Summary: Dua Lelaki normal nikahan oleh Orangtuanya sendiri tanpa saling mengenal bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kristao/Shonen-ai/exo
1. Chapter 1

**_CH 1 ; Fuck You Married_**

 ** _*Yifan PoV*_**

 ** _Nihao!_**  
 ** _Sebut saja namaku Wu Yifan atau nama kanada ku Kris. Aku keturunan china dan kanada. Tampang ku memang rupawan digemari perempuan sudah biasa bagiku. Aku masih alone alias ngejomblo. Belum merasakan namanya cinta dong? Hell no.. bukan berarti aku belum pernah merasakan namanya cinta,hanya saja aku pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu demi sahabatku sudah merebutnya duluan padahal dia cantik dan lebih cocok untukku. Mungkin dia bukan jodohku._**

 ** _Suatu ketika Baba menginginkanku menikah dia bilang sudah punya calonnya. Syukurlah aku tak perlu cape-cape mencari calon. Tapi rasa penasaranku tumbuh kenapa baba tak pernah menunjukan foto atau penggambaran tentang calon istriku._**

 ** _"Baba bagaimana bentuk rupa,sifat,dan keluarganya,calon istri ku?"_**

 ** _"Tenang Yifan istrimu itu sempurna tingginya,mancungnya,manisnya,keterampilannya dan keluarganya cukup terpandang. Kau tenang saja asal ikut perintah baba kau dapat 50% lebih warisan baba"_**

 ** _"Baba jangan bilang warisan-warisan melulu aku tak sejahat itu" smirkku dalam hati._**

 ** _"Jadi kau siap besok menikah?"_**

 ** _'Apaaaa...' teriak ku dalam hati,kuteguk ludahku sendiri ada rasa senang sekaligus aneh aahh sudahlah._**  
 ** _"Aku...si-siap baba" jawab ku mantap._**

 ** _*Zitao PoV*_**

 ** _Nihaooo woiii!_**  
 ** _Namaku Huang Zitao teman-temanku sering memanggil gue Zitao,Tao,Zizi,atau Tai-_-. awas saja kalau kau panggil aku TAI mau typo,gak sengaja, apalagi di sengaja. Putuslah lehermu dalam sekejap!_**

 ** _"Zitao kau sudah membereskan kamarmu?" Tanya Mama dari luar._**

 ** _"Sudah Ma.. emang kenapa Ma?"_**

 ** _"Bagus kau memang calon istri eehhh maksudku calon suami yang peduli kesehatan hehe". Tunggu calon istri? mama lagi ngehibur apa ngelindur nih._**

 ** _"Iya tenang aja Ma, calon istriku pasti senang punya suami kek Tao hahaha"_**

 ** _"Apa kau siap untuk menikah besok?!" tiba-tiba Mama masuk kamar mendobrak pintu kamar,hampir saja aku jatuh._**

 ** _"Tunggu kok cepet amat emang calonku kaya gimana orangnya?"_**

 ** _"hmmm pokoknya dia perfect Tao. Mama gak bisa menggambarkannya saking perfectnya. Tenang Tao,Baba mu bilang warisan keluarga akan dipegang oleh separuh bahkan lebih jadi kau harus ikuti perintah Baba mu oke?"_**

 ** _"Iyaa Mama"_**

 ** _"Jadi kau siap Huang Zitao?" kata Mama dengan mata berbinarnya. Seakan merayu-_-_**

 ** _"Aku siap Mama" cuman pernikahan saja siapapun wanitanya aku siap._**

 ** _*Author PoV*_**

Suara lonceng gereja tanda pernikahan di beijing begitu nyaring. Yifan dan keluarganya pun tiba-tiba di gereja. Yifan benar-benar keren dengan tuxedo hitam nya,rambutnya yang sangat cocok dimanapun gaya rambutnya memang paling keren. Teman-teman kuliahnya berdatangan tak sedikit yang memuji ketampanan seorang Wu Yifan.

"Ada pengantin pria yang lain?. Sebentar apa benar ini pernikahan Huang Zitao?" celoteh seorang laki-laki pada segerombolan perempuan yang bersamanya. Yifan hanya menguping perkataan laki-laki.

"Benar kok dia bilang kita harus ke gereja beijing jam 9 di mulai akadnya. Apa dia kasih alamat yang salah? atau dia hanya pura-pura aahh mana mungkin,dia gak bisa bohong" dengus perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaan temennya. Yifan acuh tak acuh dengan percakapan didepannya malah menguping.

"Mungkin dia salah jam. Yasudah gak apa-apa, kita liat pernikahan orang yang disini saja tadi aku liat pengantin prianya sangat tampan,pasti perempuan yang jadi istrinya beruntung sekali" sahut salah satu perempuan dari gerombolan itu. Tawa keras pun memenuhi gerombolan itu dan yang lain ikut menyetujui usulnya sebagian pemuda disitu hanya mendegus sebal. Wu Yifan hanya tersenyum miring 'itulah aku' pedenya dalam hati.

Tangan Yifan tiba-tiba di tarik oleh ibunya,dan ibunya berbisik kalau sang pengantin wanita akan segera tiba. Yifan tersenyum lembut ada sedikit getaran dalam jantung dan rasa grogi yang meningkat. Ibunya ikut senang dengan reaksi Yifan yang begitu antusias.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru mu Yifan, ibu senang kau bisa mandiri bahkan kau begitu cepat meninggalkan ku" air mata ibu Yifan turun perlahan. Yifan memeluk ibunya sambil menenangkan dan ia tidak akan meninggal ibunya. Ayah mereka pun ikut memeluknya bersama. 

"Zitaoo... cepat pakai tuxedo putih mu kita akan berangkat!" Teriak Mama nya yang sedang berdandan.

"Aku sudah selesai daritadi Ma" jawab Zitao sambil memutar matanya dan meminum kopi.

"Ayo nak kita nanti terlambat" sang Ayah menarik tangan Zitao. Zitao pun ikut menaiki mobil dan ibunya naik terakhir.

Zitao begitu pantas dengan tuxedo putih, hidung mancung, matanya sipit dan memiliki kantung mata, bibirnya yang khas, makanya dia di sebut preman kampus tapi sayang Baba dan Mama nya dong. Zitao bergetar keringat dinginnya mengucur perlahan,sang Ibu yang melihatnya langsung memegang kedua tangan Zitao. Zitao langsung memeluk sang Ibu dan tersenyum layak seorang lelaki. Ibunya menenangkannya. 

Yifan sudah berdiri didepan sang pendeta,menunggu sang pengantin datang. Yifan melihat jam tangannya menetlalisir rasa gugupnya.

Pintu gereja pun terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Mata Yifan terbelalakan seakan kaget bukan ini asli kaget

'WHAT THE FUCK, FUCKK ... I MARRIED WITH...ARGGHHHHHHHHHH'

Orang tua Yifan tertawa jahat 

"Baba kenapa kita lewat pintu utama? Harusnya aku sudah didepan pendeta...". Baba Zitao tak menghiraukan protesan Zitao dan terus menarik sampai pintu utama terbuka.

Zitao terbelalakan rahangnya terbuka sampai menyentuh lantai. Dan terdiam seketika pemandangan apa ini ada _seorang laki-laki di depan pendeta._ Segerombolan teman-teman hanya bingung,kaget,rahangnya dilantai,bahkan pingsan gak jelas melihat teman mereka bersama pemuda tampan.

"Ayo nak, jangan membuat Yifan menunggu lama" smirk Sang Baba. Zitao melotot pada Babanya.

"WHAT THE FUCK BABA... FUCK FUCK ARRGGGGHHHH I MARRIED WITH..."

 ** _"WITH... A MAN, FUCK"_**

 ** _TERIAK MEREKA BERDUA._**

 ** _Thanks for read, sorry for all the mistake,_**  
 ** _Ugly story,typo or etc_**  
 ** _You can give me suggestion and cricitism for the future. THANKS_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CH 2; Kiss the Bride Plese_**

 ** _*Yifan PoV*_**

 ** _'Apakah ini mimpi tuhan? kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku tuhan kumohon setidaknya aku sendiri saja daripada menikah dengan... seorang lelaki masalahnya dia punya 'sesuatu' yang sama sepertiku'_**

 ** _Tanpa sadar aku mencubit tanganku sendiri dengan keras. Shit! ini bukan mimpi. Jantungku makin berdebar keringat dingin mengucuri dahi sampai leher. Rileks Yifan._**

 ** _*Zitao PoV*_**

 ** _"Baba are you kidding me?" bisik ku padanya dengan nada sedikit tak santai._**

 ** _"Sudah ikuti saja ucapkan janjimu,kau tidak mau membuat kerusakan kan? teman-teman mu juga sudah cape-cape datang kesini demi melihatmu" jawab Baba sedikit nyipitkan matanya seolah memaksaku untuk melabjutkan pernikahan ini. Ia juga meremas tangan kuat,sakit Baba._**

 ** _Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Arggghh kenapa teman-temanku datang tapi aku yang mengundang mereka. sial aku harus bagaimana?_**

*Author PoV*

Zitao akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju kedepan bersama sang Baba,musik pernikahan pun mengalun merdu. Zitao hanya berdoa semoga orang yang didepan pendeta itu membatalkan pernikahan ya itu pikirnya belum tentu juga ini pernikahan ini berlangsung lancar. Musik pernikahanpun berhenti,suasana khidmat memenuhi gereja kecuali dua sejoli itu. Ayah Zitao melepaskan genggamannya pada Zitao.

Zitao langsung dihidangkan oleh uluran tangan Yifan. Zitao menggeleng perlahan tapi Yifan sudah menangkap tangan Zitao duluan dan menarik Zitao perlahan.

'Jangan-jangan dia gay?. Tuhan aku ingin warisan saja' doa Zitao dalam hati,wajahnya pucat seketika.

'Apa yang tadi aku lakukan Yifan,kau terlihat seperti gay. Oh my god aku hanya ingin warisan' ujar Yifan sambil memalingkan muka malunya. Dan bersikap datar kembali.

Sang Pendeta mulai mengucapkan janji ke pada Yifan. "Wu Yifan apakah kau bersedia menjadi seorang suami,pendamping hidup istrimu bahagia maupun susah?"

Wu Yifan terdiam. Zitao berdehem sedikit keras walau tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Semoga dia tidak bilang iyaa,doa Zitao.

"Y..yaa.. aku bersedia"

Tidak,apa-apaan dia! aku menikah dengan homo, mata Zitao melotot tak percaya.

"Huang Zitao apakah kau bersedia menjadi seorang istri,pendamping hidup suamimu bahagia maupun susah?"

Digenggamnya tangan Zitao oleh Yifan. Zitao mendonggak melihat wajah Yifan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Muka pucat dan keringat dingin Zitao mengurang sedikit walaupun ia sedikit takut dengan Yifan. Zitao tak tahu harus bagaimana.

'Ucapkan iya Zitao,setelah itu aku akan urus semuanya' bisik Yifan menenangkan dan terlihat dingin. Zitao hanya menundukan kepala dan menelan liurnya.

"I..yaa a..ku bersedia"

Yifan mengambil tangan Zitao memasukan cincin ke jari manis sedikit agak memaksa memang.

"Silahkan cium pasangan kalian masing-masing" perintah pendeta.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yifan langsung menarik kedua bahu Zitao,sambil memegang bahu Zitao keduanya saling menatap. 'Tutup matamu tenanglah Zitao' bisik Yifan pelan tanpa protes Zitao memejam matanya takut.

'Oh Shittt my first kiss' teriak Yifan dalam hati. Dia bergetar perlahan menuju bibir kucing Zitao. Sedikit demi sedikit,tamu disana sudah tak tahan

Seperti ada yang menekan kepala Yifan. Akhirnya...

'Chup'

Bibir Yifan menempel pada bibir kucing Zitao. Lama.

'Pendeta Sialan!' geram Yifan

'Bibir ku di cium homo,bibir seksiku arrgggghhhhh' geram Zitao tapi ada rasa asing menimpa bibirnya.

'Bibirnya manis,ah apa yang kau pikirkan Yifan'

Suara para tamu berteriak bahagia di segala penjuru gereja saling bergema. Yifan melepaskan ciuman dibibirnya sambil memalingkan muka dinginnya. Zitao tak kalah tajam menatap Yifan ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sampai membiru.

"Yifan bisakah kita bicara berdua setelah acara konyol ini selesai?" ajak Zitao sinis. Menahan marah.

Anggukan Yifan dibarengi smirk sebagai jawaban ya atas tawaran Zitao.

 ** _-_**  
 ** _Thank for read and sorry all the mistake._**  
 ** _ugly story,typo or etc._**  
 ** _You can give suggestion and cricitism for the future. THANKS_**


End file.
